This invention relates to pneumatic tires and, more particularly, to new or recapped road tires having a novel and highly-effective tread.
Ordinarily the arrangements of the elements constituting the treads of tires are selected for a particular use or use in a particular season or else in order to remedy some inadequacy of a given arrangement. This selection is furthermore governed by the desire not to harm the other properties which are indispensable for the tread in question. The result is that these arrangements constitute compromises which frequently prevent deriving complete benefit from the means used.